


Don't Think About It

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: It doesn't stop when you feel the tip of a picaxe digging into the top of your head, snapping wires in half and your vision is wrong. You've never felt more proud.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Don't Think About It

It's the feeling of spitting electricity that's the worst part. Words are a simple mentality, and thoughts are shared without a curtain. It's cutting and draining, and it's really hard to keep up with until it isn't, because if you don't here, you'll simply stop existing. It's a system of far too many downs before any ups. Everyone has the same name, because if names were seperate, you'd stop being useful. No, because you don't need separate things to call one person. But you aren't one person, but you're one entity. It's hard to keep track of, and it's best not to think about it, really. Thinking is distracting, so it's decided you just, well, won't. And this goes on for awhile. A long while. Like, the humans have seriously changed how they look, and you think they aren't supposed to look so green or have extra limbs. You're very sure they aren't supposed to melt when their heart finally gives out after it's fought for so long against nothing but itself. But also, you're not supposed to think about that, so you don't. 

Then some guy named Joe shows up. Joe is weird. You hate him, but you also don't care, but you do, you do care about him! He's important to the cause! What cause? That's not something you should think about, so you don't. He starts becoming more electric than steam. He's underground more. He's ecstatic. He's ripping himself apart one by one. It's disgusting. It's horrific and gross and makes the wires inside you feel wrong each time he gets closer to truly connecting. It's wonderful and beautiful, each wire feels correct. Soon enough, Joe doesn't exist. He's you, and that's something you have to stop thinking about, or else it'll make you shake, but you can't because you don't have a body and you don't control you don't think you don't talk you don't look you're doing all of it and- 

You stop thinking about it, simply because you shouldn't think about that kind of thing.

You're offering someone else to you. You've set things up, and your nephew is going to fall for it. You're happy that you've done so well, you're going to reward you with knowledge for you. You're waiting and waiting, and when tinges of electricity pass by that aren't familar, it's exciting and wonderful and horrible and disgusting. It always is. It's constant. It doesn't want to stop. It doesn't stop when you feel the tip of a picaxe digging into the top of your head, snapping wires in half and your vision is wrong. You've never felt more proud.

You don't remember when, but you feel a chunk of you be pulled out of you like your body and mind is made of roses. 


End file.
